muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
Red (singel)
'''Red - '''singel amerykańskiej piosenkarki Taylor Swift z płyty pod tym samym tytułem Tekst piosenki Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall Like the colors in autumn, so bright, just before they lose it all Losing him was blue, like I'd never known Missing him was dark grey, all alone Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met But loving him was red Loving him was red Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong Losing him was blue, like I'd never known Missing him was dark grey, all alone Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met But loving him was red Oh, red Burning red Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes Tell myself it's time now gotta let go But moving on from him is impossible when I still see it all in my head... In burning red Burning, it was red Oh, losing him was blue, like I'd never known Missing him was dark grey, all alone Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met 'Cause loving him was red Yeah, yeah red Burning red And that's why he's spinning around in my head Comes back to me in burning red Yeah, yeah Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street Tłumaczenie tekstu Miłość do niego jest jak jazda nowym Maserati ślepą uliczką Szybsza niż wiatr, namiętna jak grzech, kończąca się tak nagle Miłość do niego jest jak próba zmiany zdania Kiedy już lecisz, swobodnie spadając Jak kolory jesieni, tak jaskrawe, zanim całkiem zblakną Utrata go była niebieska, jak jeszcze nigdy tego nie zaznałam Tęsknota za nim byłą ciemnoszara, całkiem samotna Zapominanie go było jak próba poznania Kogoś, kogo nigdy nie spotkałeś Ale miłość do niego była czerwona Miłość do niego była czerwona Dotykanie go było jak uświadomienie sobie, że wszystko Czego kiedykolwiek pragnęłaś, jest tuż przed tobą Poznawanie go było tak proste jak spamiętanie Wszystkich słów swojej starej ulubionej piosenki Kłótnie z nim były jak próba rozwiązania krzyżówki i Zdanie sobie sprawy, że nie istnieje prawidłowa odpowiedź Żałowanie bycia z nim było jak pragnienie By nigdy nie odkryć, że miłość może być tak silna Utrata go była niebieska, jak jeszcze nigdy tego nie zaznałam Tęsknota za nim byłą ciemnoszara, całkiem samotna Zapominanie o nim było jak próba poznania Kogoś, kogo nigdy nie spotkałeś Ale miłość do niego była czerwona Och czerwona, ogniście czerwona Wspomnienia o nim wracają w przebłyskach i echach Mówię sobie: "Już czas, musisz odpuścić" Lecz wymazanie go z pamięci jest niemożliwe Gdy wciąż widzę to wszystko w mojej głowie... W ognistej czerwieni Ognista, była czerwona Oh, utrata go była niebieska, jak jeszcze nigdy tego nie zaznałam Tęsknota za nim byłą ciemnoszara, całkiem samotna Zapominanie o nim było jak próba poznania Kogoś, kogo nigdy nie spotkałeś Bo miłość do niego była czerwona Tak, tak, czerwona Ogniście czerwona I dlatego on wiruje w mojej głowie Wraca do mnie w ognistej czerwieni Miłość do niego jest jak jazda nowym Maserati ślepą uliczką Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Taylor Swift